The Journey of Legends
by Mr.Blaire
Summary: A group of simulation troopers, spartans, AI's, robots, vault hunters, scientists, aliens, and corporate leaders and other interesting characters embark on a quest to find an all powerful fortress filled with riches and cool tech along with an all powerful weapon, but one problem, it's in a galaxy in the middle of a war and this fortress could change the tide of it.
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Mr. Blaire, I am a new author and this will be my first story, so it will probably not be the best. But I hope to get better as time goes on. This will be a massive crossover that I have been working on for years, that includes some of my favorite franchises. This will be a StarWarsXHaloXRedvsBlueXResidentEvilXBorderlands with some Bioshock and Call of Duty mixed in a bit as well as some other franchises too. This will (obviously) be Alternate Universe based. I plan to make a prequel to explain, but that is a different story altogether.

I have prepared a summary to explain events, but before that let me explain the timeline. This story will take place, during the Clone Wars television show since it fits in the timeline, post Halo 4, post Red vs Blue season 13, futuristic resident evil( you'll see), post Tales from the Borderlands, but other characters from the main games will be appearing.

I do not take credit for these franchises, nor so I want money for them, this is just for entertainment purposes, these belong to Lucas Arts, Disney, Bungie, 343, Rooster Teeth, Gearbox and Capcom respectively.

So with that out of the way let's do this.

 **Summary.**

It started when the Master Chief and blue team recovered Cortana from the Forerunner Domain where she achieved metastability, where she found a fragment of a passcode that was split into several pieces, the UNSC and ONI immediately saw the power it could hold and went to find the other fragments.

Cortana theorized that the fragments were entrusted by the precursors to several ancient species. Cortana found the forerunner piece in the domain.

The next piece just so happened to appear quickly, the UNSC were investigating the incident on Chorus where the Reds and Blues from the news helped stop another conspiracy from Charon Industries and the former Chairman of the oversight sub-committee, Malcom Hargrove.

Who wanted to take over an entire colony, thankfully they managed to expose the truth and imprison the former Chairman. The next Chairmen in line, a Mr. Walter Blaire(that's me) led the investigation and study of the artifacts and helped the colonists who elected a woman named Kimball as their leader. He questioned all the reds an blues as well the freelancers on the events from their perspective for record. They said that their friend, the Epsilon AI from project freelancer had destroyed himself into fragments to help them survive. The AI fragments were given to the reds and blues as a token of gratitude since the freelancer case came to a close, but luckily upon closer examining of the meta suit a revelation was made. The suit had a section of it locked down and in dormancy, after releasing it the Alpha was found, AKA the original Church, he got the memories from epsilon so thankfully no explanation was involved. The reds and blues were, well let's say semi relieved, they had apparently gone through this before, but Agent Carolina was the second to most pleased, first was one strange member of blue team named Caboose. Needless to say the Reds and Blues introduced an ancient AI in charge of the colony, who oddly enough insisted to be called "santa". He revealed to Blaire the next fragment piece to the passcode which was made by ancient humans. After that he gave Church a new body to inhabit since he preferred it that way, he then offered the Reds and Blues a choice to join ONI and their goal of finding the last fragment piece, and promised a nice reward and the chance to find unknown "treasures", is how he phrased it. The Reds and Blues looked less than eager to get back on another adventure, but with the promise of riches they agreed on some demands. 1. The Reds wanted the most high-tech weaponry and a new warthog oh and an indefinite supply of Oreos and beer for some reason, Blaire gave them access to modified laser guns that the UNSC developed from ONI using research from ancient humans and forerunners. Blaire gave them a warthog that used a laser cannon and a hover mode as well as having three seats in the front and a fourth for the gunner. 2. The Blues wanted to build an improved body for their mantis AI "Freckles" and laser guns to, as well as a sniper Church would actually be able to aim with, Blaire gave freckles access to a prototype mantis with experimental weapons and more mobility as well as hands. Church was given a sniper rifle that had a dumb AI that auto target enemy's for Church.

3\. Doc wanted advanced medical equipment as well as the most powerful explosives they had, Blaire gave him the medical equipment but said the explosives would have to wait, Doc or O'Malley as he would say, was irritated to say the least.

4\. The sister of Captain Grif of the reds had to be recovered, she was found in the canyon at blue base and was reunited with her team but was a little pissed but was a little excited to hear what happened, a little to excited.

5\. Church wanted the science team to try and bring back Tex as she was the only other AI that was protected by the EMP.

6\. Dr. Grey wanted to tag along and said her medical training and knowledge of ancient technology would help, provided she had a proper lab and equipment, Blaire agreed and let her tag along.

With that out of the way the group rendezvoused with Cortana and the Master Chief on the Infinity under the command of the newly promoted Admiral Lasky.

From there the group went to the corners of the galaxy looking for the final fragment who Cortana expected to be in the hands of the Eridians who were the last ancient advanced race left in the galaxy who could have been entrusted by the precursors. So the group which consisted of the Master Chief and Blue team, the Reds and Blues, the remaining Freelancers, the 2 Docs, Fireteam Crimson, Fireteam Majestic, Noble team, Agent Locke and Fireteam Osiris, Colonel Veronica Dare and her taskforce of spartans, and a group of researchers led by three top ONI scientists; Dr. Catherine Halsey, Dr. Leonard Church (formerly the Director of project freelancer) and Dr. Alex Cole. With the hunt for the last fragment piece the group went to the only place where Eridian ruins are plentiful: Pandora.

Man, writing this was interesting, sorry if my storytelling skill are meh. But I really enjoyed this.

Next chapter will be when the group find the last fragment In the hands of a certain con artist and company man.


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Hello again everyone, I am here again with another chapter, I will greatly appreciate any reviews, whether they be good or bad, I would just like you to give me pointers to improve from all you more experienced writers. I also find that flames do not affect me, merely an annoyance so go ahead. But any critique or compliment is welcomed provided it comes with helpful advice, thank you, and don't worry the other franchises will be here soon. Also I would like to know if I should add more franchises, I know it looks like a lot but I have been perfecting this for a while before writing this so it's okay. Also the events in this story will be based on my play through of tales from the borderlands which includes my choices as well as some altercations, i.e. (SPOILER), when Rhys and Fiona fight the traveler they have all the characters with them not just 3 except Felix like in the game, but it will be that Zer0, Athena, Cassius, August, Springs and Claptrap will have been there. And Jack is still alive in Rhys's old echo eye which will come into play. (And FYI Zer0 won't be talking in haiku since I'm terrible, sorry all you Zer0 fans.)Anyhow let's get started.

Once again, I do not claim to own these franchises or characters except for OC's, they belong to their owners respectively.

Chapter 2: Aftermath.

"Would…you like to do the honors." Said Rhys.

Fiona looked at him and thought about what they went through and said something that she remembered.

It's the last one…it's only right that we both open it…it's the best part."

Rhys smiled at the reference and said "Kinda hoping you'd say that…".

After all this way, after so long, the two unlikely vault hunters had finally made it inside the Vault, with the help of their friends of course.

It only made sense that they should both open it.

Silently the two put their hands on the glowing chest and as if it identified them it slowly opened.

Suddenly the last thing they saw was a bright light and black.

"Ohhh… I feel like my stomach exploded and formed back together." Rhys said as he held his stomach.

"Yeah, wasn't expecting that." Fiona said slowly getting up.

As the two got up they found they were both holding on to a strange sigil that was pure white with markings that eerily glowed purple.

They heard something roll up to them and they heard the familiar adorable voice of their friend Gortys.

"Hi guys, wow I didn't know you guys could teleport, did the vault teach you." Asked Gortys naively.

" Gortys I think the Vault did that." Said Vaughn as he approached.

"Yeah Vaults are known for doing that." Athena stated as looked up from a new purple rare gun she was checking.

"I concur, that what she said was true." Said Zer0 as he was sharpening his sword.

Sasha approached and looked relieved but disappointed.

"Ah, man you guys went in without me, now the vaults gone and I don't know what was in there." Sasha exclaimed.

"So, was that glowy thing what you wanted" August said.

Rhys looked confused and said "Glowy thing, what glowy thing" and looked down and saw what he and Fiona were holding.

For a good few seconds Rhys and Fiona were just staring at it.

" Uh are you guys okay you look weird" annoyingly exclaimed Claptrap who for some reason was still there.

Then Rhys and Fiona looked pissed, and Rhys looked up in the air and said "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING MEEEEE!"

"Uh who's kidding you." said Gortys.

"After all we went through, after the crap we had to deal with, this is the great treasure that was in the vault, a stupid glowy rectangle"! Fiona exclaimed.

"I know what a freaking disappointment, I mean one vault made eridium, another contained infinite knowledge and another had an all powerful warrior, but we get the one with the weird glowy purple bar!" yelled Rhys.

"Ah come on guys it wasn't for nothing, look at all this other loot and you brought me back and we had a grand adventure, I mean sure they were a bunch of scary parts where we all almost died, but we all got out okay and in the end isn't friendship what's important". Gortys stated.

Fiona was almost going to say 'fuck that, where's the money', but thought what she said, Gortys was right, Fiona thought she did all this to get the riches of the vault but in truth she remembered the real reason they were even here.

Loader Bot brought them together to open the vault, not because he wanted the riches inside, but because he wanted to save his friend, and you know what she did to.

"Well Gortys you're absolutely right, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad we're all here, and the other loot helps to." Said Fiona.

Gortys just smiled at the understanding, but then the number one moment killer came and messed up.

"Well I for one didn't come all this way here, almost died and saved you all with my awesome moves in Gortys just for some stupid rectangle." Said, who else, Claptrap.

Claptrap suddenly rolled right up to Rhys and Fiona and snatched the sigil right from them.

"Come on, this has to be some sort of puzzle or chest, after all what kind of douchebag makes someone go all across the land, overcoming trials, beating tough opponents, taking down criminals and accomplishing your goal and just hands them a certificate."said Claptrap clearly referencing something.

Claptrap then started banging the sigil on a rock.

"Come on and open you…"said Claptrap who grew more and more frustrated.

Loader Bot approached and said "Claptrap, it is unwise to mess with things you know nothing about."

Then the sigil's purple markings flickered out.

"Nice going you bucket of bolts, you broke it." said August.

"Aw shucks it's nothing, and "bucket of bolts", really?" Claptrap said. Then immediately the sigil sprang to life and the energy inside it seemed to transfer into Claptrap.

"AHHH SPHINCTERS, SOMEONE HELP ME, THIS IS REALLY UCOMFORTABLE!"exclaimed Claptrap who then was flung back and landed and was now covered with the same markings as the sigil which was now destroyed.

"Oh crap what do we do." Said Rhys.

"Eh I say let him be." Said Sasha.

"Please help I feel weird." Said Claptrap.

"We need to help him, like how you helped me. It's the right thing to do." Said Gortys.

Everyone knew she was right, except August who said "Are you sure it's the right thing to do, cause I feel we would make the universe a better place if we didn't".

Gortys just huffed and Loader Bot said "If Gortys wants to I will help, will the rest of you help as well."

Everyone agreed albeit begrudgingly.

"We could take him to Ellie's since Scooter's gone." Said Janey looking sad, then Athena went and comforted her.

"Ellie specializes in cars not robots, Dr. Tannis would be better since she knows more about eridian artifacts." Said Zer0 who knew of her experience.

"Then let's go then." Fiona said, and the gang headed to Sanctuary to see Dr. Tannis.

"Are you sure it's there Cortana, I mean they could be less dangerous places where the fragment could be, you know maybe on a nice planet." Said a smartly dressed man in a black suit with no tie but instead a black scarf, black pants, black shoes, sunglasses which doubled as a HUD and database and wore black gloves which he used to connect with the ONI database and archives.

He also wore an oddly designed lapel which seemed to have the words ONI on it but eerily glowed crimson red. He was looking through the observation deck to view the planet, which glowed purple from the eridian there.

A blue AI named Cortana materialized on a pedestal and stated "I'm positive this is where it is after all this is where most eridian ruins are, it will no doubt at least give us a lead. That and the powerful energy signature that I detected on the planet's surface is the same as the other fragments, so once again Mr. Blaire I'm positive.

Blaire gave a moment to think and said "well can you track it".

"Yes but it seems to be heading towards the city of Sanctuary, the headquarters of the crimson raiders, and their leader is apparently a siren "Said Cortana.

Blaire made a serious thinking face, "hmm well Sirens are some of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy. Don't want to piss her off, but to be fair, we have a siren of our own."

Cortana looked doubtful "Yes but that doesn't guarantee that we can take her. These people have overthrown each corporation that was here, first was Dahl then was Atlas and finally Hyperion, they beat them all, so if we send the Infinity to Sanctuary, they'll probably think the same thing is happening".

Blaire just gave a little chuckle and said " I think I'll take our chances. Besides they could help us you know. Inform the Admiral to move the Infinity into the vicinity of Sanctuary, try to establish radio contact with them, I will personally take the new pelican 's along with the red's and blue's, the AI's, Freelancers, Blue team, and fireteam crimson, but have backup ready just in case."

Cortana sighed and said, "Yes sir I'll get right on it." 'Time to give the reds and blues the bad news' she thought.


	3. Chapter 2:Misunderstanding

Welcome back, I would like to say that this is a great experience for me, Reviews would be nice, they would help me a lot.

Thank you.

I do not claim to own the franchises in this story, only OC's.

They belong to their owners respectively.

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding.

The Reds and Blues were standing around inside the new training facility, which looked like a storage area. (Think of a more high tech foundry).

Grif was talking with Simmons, as usual, "Hey, so do you think this was a mistake, I mean they did give me the Oreos, but I feel that we never get a break."

Simmons looked at him "Well Sarge certainly thinks we should, not to mention all the cool stuff we got, like these laser guns, and they even modified your "Grifshot".

Grif just sighed and then Sarge approached, " Alright men, enough with the talkin' and let's to a field test." Sarge then called out over his shoulder "Lopez, bring it here!"

The brown Spanish robot drove a new warthog to their position, stopping only a few inches from Sarge.

"He traído las nuevas jabalí , pero que esperaba que destruyas éste lo había llevado hasta allí más para mí."

(I brought the new warthog, but I expected you to destroy this one so I had more brought here for me.)

"Ha, you here that boys, Lopez said he has spares in the back for other uses." Said Sarge, who strangely understood most of what Lopez said.

"En realidad, ese momento usted entiende .

Burro"

(Really, that time you understood.

Jackass)

"Why, yes Lopez, that was nice of Mr. Blaire, remind me thank him when I see him." Sarge said who was back to not understanding.

Lopez just muttered curses in Spanish and walked off.

"Hey Sarge, who's that with Wash" said Donut who came in.

Sure enough, Agent Washington was walking with someone who had black armor with crimson red trimming.

"Well their wearing red armor, but why is he talkin' to a blue". Sarge said.

" , you must remember that there was no war in the first place, the color means nothing." Said the Mysterious person.

"My name is Agent Nevada, leader of fire team Crimson, and member of ONI's special seventh column division task force."

Grif looked worried as he subtly started backing away and tightening the grip on his rifle, "Agent Nevada, that's a freelancer name."

Wash butted in, "Agent Nevada was an ONI operative working inside project freelancer to monitor the Directors research and report back to ONI. After the incident Nevada was not accused of any crimes as he was doing his job, and was the reason that the Director was pardoned and hired by ONI." Wash said that last part bitterly.

"Don't blame me, I was just following orders, I was sent in to retrieve the Director after you left, thankfully I stopped him from killing himself and took him to Nexus station." Agent Nevada stated.

Simmons looked confused "Nexus station, what's that?"

Nevada turned to him and said "Nexus station is ONI's biggest and most powerful research facility, enough space to fill an entire population and enough firepower and shields to take on 5 fleets and win, it was made from the ruins of an old forerunner and ancient human station, but was brought back online, with state of the art research equipment, an archive filled to the brim with knowledge, and thanks to the Janus key that we got back, we used that absolute record to advance our tech, creating all the cool stuff that you see now, including those laser guns you have. It will be joining the expedition when the last fragment is found."

Carolina came with the rest of the blues and said "Speaking of the last fragment, Cortana notified me that they found it in Sanctuary and Mr. Blaire chose us to come with him to find it."

Tucker looked at her in shock, "Sanctuary, isn't that the place with those Crimson Raiders and that Siren Lady."

Grif shouted, "A Siren, no one said anything about a siren, I mean I hear they can liquefy a guy with just one touch!"

"Yeah, and they can control the very elements and have insane powers!" Added Simmons.

"Well I hear that all sirens are smokin' hot, so count me in." Tucker said.

It's not just one siren, they have three, one is named Lilith, the leader, the second is named Maya, a vault hunter, and the last is named Angel, who acts as a data and AI specialist for them. But we plan on doing this peacefully and if push comes to shove, Mr. Blaire said he has a secret weapon." Assured Church.

"Come on men, we can handle a few criminals, and we'll leave the sirens to Mr. Blaire." Said Sarge.

Then everyone was heading to leave for the hanger bay when Caboose said "Hey Church, what's AI stand for again."

With that everyone face palmed.

/Line/

"Come friends, this way". Said Zer0.

Zer0 was leading the group through Sanctuary, when they saw Mordecai and Brick outside the entrance to the command center. They seemed to be having a conversation.

Fiona recognized them and looked to Athena "Athena aren't those the 2 vault hunters that took you? "

Springs looked at her reassuringly, "Don't worry, they already explained what happened, it was a misunderstanding, they aren't that bad."

"Although, I may have to get a rematch soon, that last fight wasn't very sporting." Athena commented.

Janey just looked at her disapprovingly.

"What, it will be just sparring." Athena told her.

Brick noticed Zer0, "Hey slab, back already."

Mordecai added, "Hey, by the way Lilith said she wanted you and the others to talk to her now, best not keep her waiting."

Zer0 looked at them and nodded, "I have a small errand that needs to be done first, I need to see Tannis."

Brick motioned inside, Tannis is in there, as usual, though she won't like meeting these people all at once", Brick then noticed Fiona, "Hey isn't that lady the one that shot me and you Mordy, he told Mordecai.

"Yeah, when we got Athena."

Fiona, just looked at them and said, "Yeah, well you tried to kill me and punched me in the face, so I say we're even."

Rhys looked at her with wide eyes, "He punched you and you lived."

To his credit, Brick did have huge muscle mass, and could probably punch someone and they would explode into fleshy meat chunks, which did happen on several occasions.

Brick looked at Fiona and looked impressed, "So you're the one who opened that new vault, and took down a vault monster. Respect."

Fiona smiled smugly, then Vaughn chimed in, "Uh, well all of us technically killed the traveler, not just her…"

Zer0 stepped inside the command center and saw Tannis talking with Lilith and Angel. Angel had deceived them all once, when she helped Handsome Jack power the vault key, but in the end helped them find it.

She had asked for them to kill her, but they had managed to simply sedate her, and helped her control her powers with the help of Lilith and Maya. She now worked with the Crimson Raiders by managing their tech and comms since Jack had her act as an AI for most her life.

Zer0 approached with Claptrap in tow, Rhys and Fiona with him.

The others just stood around or looked at stuff. Lilith saw Zer0, "Hey killer, glad you stopped by, the others are upstairs, Angel got reports that there's activity in orbit, could be more Hyperion or some other corporation.

"Actually, the amount of chatter and slipspace anomalies indicates this to be much bigger, this is most definitely something else." Corrected Angel.

Lilith just rolled her eyes, "Well whatever it is it's coming here, and we need to be ready, which is why I brought you all here, we need you to help defend Sanctuary in case of an attack, if this is something big, I have a feeling the shields won't hold up."

Rhys just piped in "Attack, like a we might die attack."

Lilith finally noticed the others in the room, "Uh Zer0 who are they." While Tannis ran to the corner and started breathing through a paper bag she had.

Zer0 faced the group and said, "They opened the vault of the traveler, and Claptrap was affected by something from it, so we're here to fix him."

Angel looked worried, unlike her father, she didn't mind most claptrap units, and she considered what Jack did to them with the H-Source terrible.

"Please help, this feels so wrong, like something's sloshing around inside me." Claptrap yelled and everyone grimaced.

Tannis came and looked him over, "Fascinating, whatever relic it was, seemed to have transferred its energy into Claptrap, Lilith would it be fine if I dissected Claptrap."

Claptrap then huddled himself into a box making a yelp.

Suddenly everyone heard what sounded like a sonic boom.

The other vault hunters came down the stairs quickly and ran out, Gaige stayed and went to Lilith.

"HOLY CRAP, Lilith you have to see this." Gaige exclaimed excitedly.

Then Tiny Tina came down and yelled. "OMAH GAWD, LILITH, THERE'S THIS HUGE SPACE SHIP AND IT LOOKS REALLY SCARY AND COOL AT THE SAME TIME!, also they may be some smaller spaceships headed our way BTDubs, and ran out.

Sasha looked dumbfounded and just said "Uh, what."

Gortys looked outside and said, "Wow that's a huge spaceship, it looks even bigger than Helios."

Everyone exclaimed WHAT! And ran out.

Everyone saw a giant ass spaceship just floating in the sky menacingly; Lilith started barking orders at the Raiders to get people inside and to get into battle stations. Smaller shuttles that they identified as pelicans were heading straight to Sanctuary.

"Holy hell, that's the biggest ship I've seen" exclaimed a random soldier.

"What is tha?" Said Fiona.

Rhys, Vaughn, LoaderBot, Gaige, Axton, Maya, and Zer0 all recognized it, as they were in civilized space not too long ago and they all saw it from the news, well Loader Bot was programmed with the info but still.

Rhys just looked up and said "It's the Infinity; it was on the news as the most advanced and powerful ship in the galaxy."

Fiona looked at him "Well who owns it then."

Just then Mordecai turned to Lilith,"Lil', I see an emblem on the pelican, Lilith ran to him and grabbed the sniper and looked through the scope.

Lilith thought she would see the brand logo of some corporation who wanted to come to Pandora to control it like the others, but she saw, to her, something much worse.

She saw on the metallic black armor, an Eagle In front of a picture of Earth with letters in capital; UNSC, she immediately went to the others and said, "It's the government, it's the UNSC."

They all looked confused, Axton was the first to ask, "The UNSC, but they gave up on Pandora after the war, why are they back."

Athena spoke up, "It may be that since Helios is gone, they want to claim it from Hyperion."

"Well whatever their here for, they ain't getting it, said Lilith, she then turned to the Raiders standing by, "PREPARE THE HEAVY ARTILLERY, RAISE THE SHIELDS, GET READY FOR AN ATTACK!"

Then Angel came and ran to her "STOP, wait, they want to talk."

Everyone was confused. Lilith just said "what".

Angel looked to everyone and motioned to her commpad, "Yes they made contact, they want to talk, they mean no trouble and don't want conflict. If we attack it will cause more problems, this isn't some corporation, this a well-funded and deadly military, they have a much bigger army, we need to do this peacefully."

Everyone looked at Lilith, she just looked down thinking, and finally she had the shields lowered and said, "Fine we will hear what they have to say."

/Line/

"Mr. Blaire, scans show that the Crimson Raiders are preparing to attack." Said Delta who was brought along by Carolina.

"Oh, shit, I knew this was a bad idea." Said Simmons.

"Don't worry, my contact says that they got the message, it's just a precaution." Mr. Blaire said calmly.

"Hey, Blaire, I don't recognize the person next to you, who is she." Dr. Grey asked.

The person in question was a young girl who looked in her 20's, she had dark black hair, and wore a black business suit, she had a choker that had an emblem of a bird in a cage, but the strangest thing about her was that her right pinkie was cut and had metal around the wound.

"Oh, her, she's just an observer, nothing more than a trusted colleague." Said Mr. Blare as he was straightening his sunglasses.

"What's her name then." Asked Donut.

"Elizabeth", the woman said "Elizabeth Dewitt".

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth." Agent Nevada as he checked his gear one last time.

Suddenly they heard Cortana say, "Approaching Sanctuary".

Blaire only said, "Let's do this."

/Line/

As the pelican landed the doors opened to reveal a man standing in the lead, he definitely played the part of government spook, as he irradiated this feeling of mysteriousness and political prowess.

The next to leave was a big guy wearing armor that looked more advanced than anything they've seen, and he looked dangerous.

Then came the soldiers, calling them big would be an understatement, a group of even bigger armor wearing men came out their leader wore olive green armor and seemed the most lethal out of all of them, everyone felt nervous around him.

Then a bunch of soldiers who wear what looked like the colors of the rainbow left the ship, they seemed the most nervous, except for the bright red one as he showed overconfidence, and the bright blue one who seemed to be too naïve to be nervous.

There seemed to be silence for the longest time, when it seemed the man in the dark suit was going to speak, suddenly an overly cheery voice was heard.

"Heeelllllooooooo travelers, and welcome to Sanctuary I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but everyone here calls me Claptrap." Said Claptrap. Everyone there groaned.

Church just looked at the robot and said, "And just like that, I find someone more annoying than Caboose."

"I don't know Church, I think I can win back the title." Caboose said.

Church just looked at Caboose and if he had eyes he would roll them.

Blaire cleared his throat and said, "Greetings, my name Mr. Blaire and I'm here on behalf of the UNSC, you see we are looking for fragments of a passcode that could help us find immense power. We have already acquired 2 fragments, the final one was located here in Sanctuary.

Lilith looked in doubt but said, "Why do you think it's here."

Blaire just smile and said "These fragments were entrusted by the precursors to three different advanced ancient races, we found the forerunner and ancient human fragments already, so the last one has to be the eridian fragment, you vault hunters go to eridian ruins all the time so we were wondering if you had seen it. To make it easy, my research has managed create a representation of what it looks like."

Blaire then pulled up a holographic display which showed the very same sigil that Fiona and Rhys found.

Fiona and Rhys looked wide-eyed and looked to Claptrap.

Claptrap just started chuckling nervously, "well haven't seen that here."

Nevada spoke up, "Oh really, then explain why you have the same markings and energy signature."

Fiona and Rhys then had to explain to everyone what happened.

Gortys rolled up to Blaire and said cutely, "You'll be able to fix him right."

Aww, said Donut who had to be elbowed by Grif.

Blaire had an idea, "I think we might, but I have a proposition, if you will hear me out we can discuss terms, you see we could use treasure hunters like yourselves and you can tag along on our quest to the fortress…


	4. Chapter 3: Terms

I have nothing to say this time unfortunately.

I do not claim to own the franchises in this story, they belong to their owners respectively.

Chapter 3: Unforeseen help.

"We have decided to agree to your terms, Lilith. We will allow the crimson raiders to have a presence in our ship when we depart for the fortress, which includes your medic "Dr." Zed, your munitions supplier, Marcus, your AI expert and hacker Angel, your archeologist Dr. Tannis, your tech experts Miss Moxie and her daughter Ellie, as well as your demolitions expert Tiny Tina." Blaire said as he read from the contract.

Lilith looked pleased at the agreement, "And in exchange, us vault hunters will share our "great expertise" to help you find the fortress."

Fiona looked confused, "Hold on what about us."

Blaire just pulled up another file on the holoscreen display, "Ah, yes Ms. Fiona, you and your partner Rhys will be allowed to come as well along with, your team, which consists of, August, Athena, Zer0, Janey Springs, Dr. Cassius, your sister Sasha, Vaughn, your modified loader bot and the small robot Gortys."

With that everyone looked pleased.

Blaire led everyone back to the shuttles.

Blaire walked to the Master Chief, "Everything went according to plan, and with the fragment in our possession, we'll be off to the Andromeda galaxy in no time."

The Master Chief turned to Blaire, "But the UNSC hasn't given enough funding's for the project, we need more to complete the expedition."

Cortana suddenly appeared in front of him using the hologram in Chiefs suit, "Not to mention we don't exactly have the fragment yet, it's stuck in short and annoying back there", to which Cortana pointed to said robot that tripped on the ramp of the pelican and had to be helped up.

Blaire just smiled smugly, "Oh, I have those 2 fronts under control."

After everyone boarded the pelican, those who have never seen space were quite impressed by the view, except Tiny Tina who was more ecstatic than impressed.

Tucker noticed Tina was holding something, "Hey Tina, what's that, looks like an old board game."

Tina looked up and stood proudly, "Mr. Teal dude, this is no ordinary board game, this is the greatest adventure in the known universe, one so great OUR ENTIRE FATES REST ON IT! This is Bunkers and Badasses."

Somehow choir music was playing in the background as she said that.

Tucker was taken back but then looked pouty, "How many times do I have to say it, this armor is aqua, not teal, not light green, and NOT CYAN!"

Tina just backed up, "Whoa blue guy, take a chill pill."

Simmons spoke up, "Oh, Bunkers and Badasses, I used to play that all the time in high school."

Grif the laughed, "HA, NERD."

"Oh, shut up fatass." Simmons said angrily.

/Line/

Mr. Blaire had gathered everyone in the Command room.

"Okay, the deal is, that we have found three fragment pieces, which combined together form a passcode and set of coordinates that we believe, leads to a portal which will take us to a precursor structure called the fortress. This is kind of like a combination of a vault, forerunner shield world, giant space station and military base."

Everyone looked exited to find it.

"However, the UEG only granted us a half of the funds we need for this expedition. My solution? We recruit other factions to help us and give us funds and supplies as well as intel, the mega corporations could help, like Hyperion or Umbrella."

Noticeably all the crimson raiders and vault hunters frowned at the idea.

Blaire noticed this, "Now I know that you all have bad experiences with corporations, but we require their help, that and the Arbiters new covenant alliance."

"I'm not sure we can trust the covenant after the Great War." Sarge said.

"The Arbiter helped the chief on the Ark and helped us find the guardian on his home world. He's still our ally." Blaire stated.

"Now before we can wrap this up, my security team will need to register all your weapons and belongings so they won't get lost or confiscated." Blaire said to the Pandorans.

They nodded and went to the checkpoint, Fiona had to register her Roshambo, Sasha registered her Atlas Silver and Desolator, August registered his Jakobs revolver, Athena registered her guns as well as her sword and shield, Janey, Cassius and Vaughn registered their guns and Zer0 registered his guns and sword, and the crimson raiders and vault hunters registered their assortment of weaponry. Rhys was the last one, he registered his stun baton but an alarm sounded.

"Wha-What's wrong." Rhys said worryingly.

Then an AI that looked like a World War 2 pilot appeared.

"I'm detecting digital energy signatures on your person, do you have any corrupted tech on you." The AI known as Roland said.

Rhys knew what he was talking about and hesitantly pulled out his old echo-eye, which still contained the AI form of Handsome Jack that had tormented him during most of his adventure for the vault.

"Only my old echo-eye, but it's not important." Rhys said hoping they wouldn't pry.

Roland looked suspicious but had other thing to prepare for, "Yeah just place it on the table and we can register it, might take some time so make yourselves comfortable."

Rhys placed the echo-eye on the table where the guard put with the others.

As Rhys walked away, Caboose popped down and went to the guard, "Hey, Mr. security, do you know where Churches pistol is at, I was asking him to play hide and not seek, his favorite game but he said he lost his pistol and asked me to find it and that it might be here."

The guard just looked annoyed and wanted him gone, "Eh, I don't know, look in the pile over there if you want just go away."

Caboose just said 'thank you' and checked the pile, as he was searching he saw something flash, he found it was this weird blue eye that looked cyber-y, "I remember these, their AI things, I recognize the signature, like Church showed me, I should connect it to my helmet for safe keeping."

Then Caboose shoved the wire cord into the slot on the side of his helmet, and he heard laughing.

"OH, MAN, it's great to be out, that place was boring as hell and it was all thanks to that jackhole, Rhysie, but now I'm out and back in business baby. HAHAHAHAHA."

The AI of Handsome Jack kept laughing maniacally, and Caboose who didn't understand what was funny laughed to, "Yes, hahahahahaha, what's so funny."

Jack stopped laughing and said, "Oh right, you must be the one who plugged me in, UNSC huh, big players, so what's the deal here kiddo, what's happenin'."

Jack waited for a minute before Caboose finally said something, "Oh, are you the AI."

Jack just looked dumbstruck at his stupidity but answered, "Yes I am an AI."

Caboose looked pleased that he figured it out but had a question, "What's AI stand for again."

Jack facepalmed, "Why do I get stuck with the idiots.


	5. Chapter 4:The other side

**Hello my lovely viewers I apologise for not updating for months but life calls you know, anyway I am pleased to say that there will be a star wars scene in this chapter (I know finally). Here it is.**

Chapter 4: The other side.

23rd December, 2567, UNSC Time.

Venator Class star destroyer The Resolute.

In the bridge of the resolute a Jedi knight was conversing with the admiral of his fleet, this Jedi was Anakin Skywalker, known to some as General Skywalker, Master, and chosen one.

They were discussing an assault near Balmorra, where separatist forces were planning on invading for their manufacturing plants.

Anakin was contemplating the strategy for the attack when he felt the presence of his padawan, Ashoka Tano, arriving on the bridge.

"Master, I would like to request that I lead a squad to scout ahead to assess the threat."

Anakin turned and looked at her, "I don't know snips, I don't want to risk sending scouts just yet, they could give away our position, our best advantage is that the separatists don't know we know about their plans, we have the element of surprise."

Ashoka had a look of slight suspicion, "You don't trust me, I know the last time I lead fighters was bad but, I have more experience now, I can handle it."

Anakin knew that she was partially right, it wasn't that he was mad about that incident, it was just he didn't want to put her in a vulnerable position, but he knew she had learned a lot since then.

"Alright, you get a squadron with you and you scout ahead, get as much intel as possible but the first sign of detection and you are to pull back understand."

Ashoka showed a look of triumph, "Yes master."

* * *

Coruscant, same time, Jedi Temple.

The Grand Master of the jedi, Yoda, was in his chambers meditating on the force when he was suddenly assaulted with visions.

Force visions can only be achieved by strong meditation and connection with the force, and can lead show glimpses of the future.

The vision started with a battle between the Republic and the Separatists, when a massive portal opened up. Then a gigantic ship blowing away entire fleets, a group of colorful individuals, a small droid, and a figure glowing orange and crimson, holding a staff.

He saw a figure overflowing with the dark side, brandishing dual black core red light sabers, and an armored figure wearing a mask, the armor was advanced but the strangest thing was he was powerful in the light and the dark side of the force, a catalyst.

Then he saw a massive structure, a sort of space station, but it wasn't like anything he saw before, and he sensed massive power within it, and something sinister deeper inside, but then he saw a figure. Before he could make them out the station glowed violently, the figure became a silhouette except for glowing red piercing eyes surrounded by ancient markings and a terrifying laugh, then the station launched a powerful beam and he heard billions of screams.

Then it went black but he heard voices, but the voices cut out at certain points.

"Quick we mustn't let Ni…..re get all the pieces of the s…..od."

"That infernal little h…..g foiling all my plans, I swear one day I'll-.

"The Whi….ng is constantly getting bolder, soon they'll attack bea….n."

"GO! D….i use your dar…..d.

"Commander, they're here, it's the -."

"I am NOT a jedi NOR a sith, I am a-.

"I did what had to be done, we know what the flood can do, we had no choice, it will spread to your world as well."

"Fear not, Human I… shall make-."

"You think you have it all figured out don't you, I can tell you can somehow sense what I really am, funny, how you succeeded where the most powerful beings in the multiverse failed, YOU, insolent little pathetic creatures know what I am, or more accurately what I am NOT.

But now that I know you know, hehehe, well we can't have you telling anyone can we, you little po…..n will be destroyed and no one will know the truth, not even your supposed god A…us can save you now."

"Agent, your mission is to locate our rouge operative; he is a traitor and must be dealt with."

"Well you know me Leon, I have orders to follow, but maybe I can help you out with your mission as well."

"Our new council is now in its first session, we thank you all for agreeing to become one and the same, united we stand tall and strong and proud, and together we will be victorious."

"The virus worked to perfection, they want us to arm it immediately."

"Elizabeth, but how?"

"You have all come from different places, different universes even, but now we must work together, I'm sure you have a lot of questions but now we must prepare to face corruption."

That was all until he came to.

Yoda pondered a bit, "Disturbing this is, ahead dark times are."

Unknown location, same time.

* * *

Yoda wasn't the only one who saw these visions, another had different ones but he was a bit more familiar with the subject.

A cloaked figure was walking in a grey chamber when he felt the presence he hadn't felt in a long time.

"So, they're almost here, took them long enough, it will be nice to see them again. To see the UNSC, to see the Office of Naval Intelligence, to see her again." If one were to look closely, they would find an emblem on his uniform, one that said ONI.

A young man in battle armor, like the ones used during the war between the sith empire and the republic but more advanced, came to him, "Master, reports show that the subjects are in what you call a slipspace loop, they are basically frozen in time, but one of the individual subjects you requested is being freed now. If I may ask, who is this 'John Forge' and this ship 'The Spirit of Fire', but most importantly what is the UNSC."

The figure turned and smiled, "Our allies." he said simply.

 **Well that wraps that up, thank you all for sticking with me I am pleased that some of you enjoy this. And if you're wondering what the voices are they are dialogue spoken by characters in this story and others in this arc, which will include more franchises, if you can guess the blotted out words I will congratulate you and maybe except OC's. But they're basically the names that would spoil the surprise unless you can guess it. Post your guesses in the review and I will see if you are right. Once again I do not own any of the franchises in this story except for my OC's.**


End file.
